Walking in Guardians' Feet
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After accidentally hurting Bunny's feelings, Lea must make amends. And, by doing that, she discovers a special ability that her crystal bracelet provides.


**This is a request from jaebird who wanted a story involving Lea & E. Aster Bunnymund. A collaboration made by Redbat132 and Steelcode.**

* * *

On a calm afternoon, Jack and Lea were hanging out together at Central Park. They sat down near the edge, talking and asking questions about themselves. Jack seemed to take an interest in what kind of person Lea is, the same way she thinks of him.

"So, besides ice hockey, what other things do you do for fun?" Asked Jack.

"Well, I like to read good novels, play a little baseball, draw in my sketchbook, walk around places to explore new things for inspiration, see–possibly pet–different animals that are as friendly as I am to them, figure skate in ice rinks back home, listen to upbeat music that's either danceable or singing worthy or a bit of both, play with kids–my cousins, mostly–and occasionally sing some songs." Lea told him, counting her list of fun activities with her fingers.

The Guardian of Fun only blinked from absorbing her answer. He then flashed another one of his dashing smiles. "Wow. You have to be the funnest person in your family."

Lea chuckled at Jack's reply and playfully punched him in the arm. "Okay, my turn. Of all the places you've been and seen before, which are considered your favorite?"

"Hmm…have to say North Pole. Playing games with the Polar bears is fun. Oh, but to me, being with Jamie is the best. He's so outgoing and inquisitive that he doesn't let anything get him down." Jack replied.

Lea smiles at that. "Yeah, Jamie is an awesome cousin. Same with Sophie. Things have been livelier since I met you and the others."

"Oh, has he been searching for elves and dragons?" Jack asked, as he pole volted up into a handstand at the top of his staff.

"And fairies and wizards. I love how he never stops believing in the impossible. One of the many reasons why I look up to him. Even if he's five years younger than me,"

"As North would say 'Kids, they are the vonder of the vorld,'" Jack said with his best Russian accent while getting down from his staff.

Lea chuckled. "Very true. That's actually not a bad North impersonation."

"Oh, you think so? Well, how about this? …Easter is not Christmas...I don't like it, paint it red!" Jack said acting like he had a large belly.

Lea laughed even louder, thinking this is super hilarious. "Oh, my gingerbread cookies! That is just too funny! Oh, let me try something!"

The blonde teen stood up and took a deep breath before directing some imaginary fairies some directions the way Tooth does it. "Left incisor, Denver, Colorado. Bottom canine, Los Arcos, Mexico."

"Not bad," Jack said, nodding his head in an impressed way.

"Hang on, I'm not done yet," Lea said, getting some white Mentos from her pocket and acted excited before gasping. "Ooh! Look at this! Her first tooth! It's absolutely beautiful! Look how she flossed!"

Jack laughed. "Alright, not bad. How about this...'Gooda Mate." He spoke with an Australian accent.

"Bunny, huh? Okay. Let's hear it," Lea replied, knowing this should be good.

"Bloody bongers! Get this dingo off me!" Jack said, hopping around as if s Jamie's Greyhound, Abby, was on his tail. "Put some dream sand on her, ya gummbies."

Lea hugged her stomach from laughing so hard at Jack's best Bunnymund impersonation. "Oh, man, that is definitely him," She manage to say through her chuckles, trying to calm down.

Jack smirked, giving a thumbs up. "Glad you liked it."

"Of course. That was great," Lea answered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Bet you can't beat it," Jack smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Have you forgotten the time I was once a Pooka that one Easter?" Lea grinned, folding her arms.

A day before Easter, Lea found a magical egg relic in Bunny's Warren that turned her into a female Easter Bunny. All because she was worried about messing up like last Easter. Although learned her lesson and was turned back to normal, Lea actually enjoyed being a Pooka.

"Okay, sure. But can you copy the original?" Jack teased.

"You really want to go there? All right. I'll show you how it's done," Lea hurried to her backpack and brought out some fake bunny ears she made for her cousins. She cleared her throat before getting in position. "Oi! How many times have I told you not to mess with me eggs, Frostbite?! Easter is way more important than Christmas!" She spoke in her best Australian accent. "You do not want to race with a rabbit, mate! Me tunnels are way faster and much safer than that flying deathtrap North has!"

Jack hooted and hollered in laughter. "That was perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah, it was," a familiar voice came from the bushes.

"…He's right here, isn't he?" Lea questioned while still talking with the accent, knowing she's in trouble. "Oh, jumping wallabies."

Right on cue, Bunny jumped out of his hiding place and walked over the two teens. Lea looked drained in worry while Jack kept laughing at all of this. And the Guardian of Hope did not look happy.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Bunnymund asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ahh! Bunny!" Lea cleared her throat to speak normal again and took off the fake ears off her head. "What a lovely surprise seeing you here! Well, uh, um, w-w-we were just, uh, hanging about and stuff," she chuckled nervously.

"Hanging out, or making fun of, Sheila?" Bunnymund questioned, giving a hard-glaring stare.

Now Lea felt her cheeks red hot, her hands still holding the fake bunny ears behind her back. "I-I wouldn't say 'make fun of'. That seems like a strong and ugly statement. Right, Jack?"

"Oh, yeah. We would never do that," Jack said calmly, already done with his fits of laughter.

"You know, taking it from the ice elf is one thing. Taking it from you, Lea, is another. I'm disappointed." Bunny said, before walking off.

"Bunny, wait!" Lea called and hurried to stop him while dropping the fake bunny ears, only to see he tapped on the ground and left by using the tunnels. "...Oh, man. I think I really messed up," she said in guilt, placing her hands on her face.

"Lea...I'm sorry. I started this," Jack apologized, feeling a bit responsible.

"No, Jack. I was the one who went too far. Just because I became a Pooka one time, it doesn't mean I had to be so mean about it," Lea sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs in a fetal position. "Now I have to think of a way to make it up to Bunny. That is...if he doesn't hate me forever."

"No one can hate you. Angry, yes. Disappointed, yes. But not hate you," Jack said, crouching down and rubbing her back.

"Not sure if those options are making me feel any better," Lea admitted, placing her face on her legs. "Ugh, I just wish I could be a Pooka again so I can go to the Warren and apologize to Bunny for being a terrible friend."

Just then, after saying that, Lea didn't notice her crystal bracelet began to glow green and transforming her.

Jack's eyes were growing wide in utter shock. "Uh, Lea...?"

"Not now, Jack. I'm trying to think of a plan to tell Bunny how sorry I am," Lea muttered.

"Yeah, but Lea-" Jack continued.

"What, Jack?! What is it that you can't wait until after I figure out how to solve my problem?!" Lea snapped, standing up and glaring. Suddenly, she noticed that Jack looked a bit smaller in height. "Uh...Did you shrink?"

"No... you grew, and not just in size. Try wiggling your ears," Jack suggested.

"Wiggle my ears? Jack, what are you-?" Lea stopped in midsentence when she felt a furry, floppy, curled-up ear instead of her usually blonde ribbon curled hair. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Looking at her appearance, Lea gasped when realizing that she was back as Hope the Pooka! She had the gold and blonde fur, the dark gold butterfly and flower patterns around her body, the fluffy tail, the floppy ears with the ends curled in, the light brown leather belt printed with leaves and a blooming light blue leather flower attached to it, everything! Even the small golden curl on top of her forehead, the leather necklace holding her crystal from Sage around her neck, and her leather anklets on each foot with three charms that carried the symbols of the Guardians.

It was like she was the same pooka she became on that very same day before Easter.

"Well, you said you wanted to be a pooka," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Okay, how did this happen?! How am I a Pooka again!?" Lea exclaimed, looking at herself in confusion.

"Uh, wild guess, but I bet its because you felt guilty about Bunny and that crystal granted your wish," Jack said, twirling his staff a bit.

"My crystal?" Lea looked down at her left wrist where her leather bracelet held the same crystal North gave her. "But...that doesn't make any sense. I thought the crystal could only bring Nightlight to life as long as I still believe in you and the Guardians. And besides, I became a female Easter Bunny from touching that magic egg relic I found back in the Warren."

"Wishes are like beliefs. Depending on the feelings behind them. They can be so strong that they come true." Jack explained.

Lea took a moment to think. If what Jack said is true, then she might be able to use this wish in going to the Warren and make amends with the Guardian of Hope.

"So, once I apologize to Bunny and make things right again, I should be able to turn back human?" Lea asked.

"Possibly. It just depends on how it works out," Jack answered. "Want me to come with?"

"I suppose I could use some moral support," Lea the Pooka answered, giving a small smile. "But I don't want you making matters worse. Bunny's already mad at me as he is. Just keep some distance and let me talk to him without any problems."

"Alright, I'll just play hop scotch with the eggs," Jack said with a playful smirk.

"Jack! Just. Don't. Do. Anything. Bad!" Lea warned, tapping her foot twice on the ground to create a rabbit a hole underneath herself and the Winter Spirit that made Jack Frost fall in unexpectedly.

"YOU STINK!" Jack shouted, as he fell down the massive tunnel.

Lea ignored that insult and kept sliding plus moving around the tunnels like it was nothing. Whenever she passed a plant, it bloomed. The blonde Pooka had one objective: tell Bunny how sorry she was.

Soon, Lea saw a tunnel that led her straight into the Warren and entered gracefully. Jack managed to use his abilities to land gently on the ground without making a fool of himself.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" Jack asked, wondering about his friend's plan.

"Well, now, I'm gonna find Bunny. Then, I'll apologize to him for being so mean. Possibly a lot. And, hopefully, after he does and doesn't hate me for the rest of my life, turn back," Lea explained.

"Okay...well, good luck. I'll just chill here." Jack said with a chuckle before flying up to a tree to lay back on.

Lea took a deep breath before letting out and begin her search for Bunny. She walked around the floral home of the Guardian of Hope. Normally, Lea would enjoy the beauty here. But she didn't have time to stop and smell the flowers. The female pooka had a task to focus on.

"All right, Lea. This should be easy. Just go out there and say how much of a bad friend you were being to Bunny," Lea said to herself, knowing what she finished saying out loud wasn't helping her. "Or just admit how inappropriate my imitation of him was and never come back here. Or maybe have him never see me again. I was being horrible after all. He deserves to be with friends who don't make fun of friends."

Now Lea felt more guilty than ever. Her hope coming down. It was so low, that she barely noticed a few blooming flowers from her path closing whenever passing through them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bunny sat beside a small stream moving through the Warren, quietly thinking to himself.

"Maybe I was a little too harsh...she really wouldn't mean anything by it..." Bunny thought, as he started to lightly push dirt around with his large feet.

"Bunny? Are you in here?" a familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" Bunny stood up his ears swerving and nose twitching. "Lea!"

"Bunny! If you're here, I came to say I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for imitating you back in the park!" Lea called out, still looking around for the Hope Bringer while unintentionally making the flowers close up. "It was foolish, it was dumb, and I promise to never do it again! I don't even care if you throw me out of your home or if you hate me for eternity! I just wanted to let you hear my apology before I get out of your sights!"

"Lea," Bunny said, appearing from behind some rock figures and became surprised to see her as a Pooka again.

Hearing Bunny, Lea panicked and ran in all fours before he could say anything else. Along with leaving a trail of closed flowers.

Noticing the flowers closing, Bunny looked worriedly at Lea's path before taking after her on all fours.

"Lea, wait!" Bunny hollered.

The female Pooka kept moving, tears forming in her eyes and not slowing down. She didn't even want to look back.

Growling, Bunny moved to a trail running parallel to her that led up the Warren's walls. Moving till he was a few feet above her, the Guardian of Hope leapt and tackled Lea from the side.

"Lea, stop. Stop. It's me...it's me." Bunny said, as they struggled against each other for a few moments until they ended up on the ground.

"I know! You're still mad at me! I was already leaving!" Lea exclaimed, wanting to get out of Bunny's hold and letting her tears run down from her fur.

More flowers began to close and wilt a little around her.

"Lea, I'm not mad...I was never mad...I was just upset...something I took out on you. I'm so sorry...really sorry." Bunny said, pulling Lea into a hug while sitting up halfway.

The blonde pooka continued crying, having a hard time to calm down. Although Bunny was no longer mad, she remained skeptical about all of this. Which was shown from all the droopy flowers. For all she knew, Bunny was just saying that to spare her feelings.

"Lea, we are friends, family. And when we make mistakes, we apologize and move on. I apologize for being so harsh on you, Sheila. It wasn't right," Bunny said, holding her close and rubbing her back.

That got Lea to slowly calm down and stop crying. "It's just...I don't want to lose such good friends like you. I barely make any at high school and it's hard connecting with others who understand me."

Bunny put a finger under Lea's chin and raised it to make her look at him.

"You'll never lose us, as friends or as family. Never. I promise you that." Bunny said, before pulling her into another warm hug.

Hearing his words finally made Lea smile and hug him back. Only to feel soft paws gently rubbing one of her floppy curled up ears that made her squeal in surprise and get out of Bunny's hug.

"Don't do that!" Lea exclaimed, covering her touched ear.

"Don't do what, Sheila?" Bunny smirked, as he ran his fingers over her sides and fluffy tail.

"Eeeeeeek! Quit it!" Lea giggled, attempting to jump back with her tail puffing up in shock. But she ended up tripping on her own feet and collapsed, giving Bunny a full advantage in pinning her securely by sitting on her thighs.

"Only if you smile and say that this is old news, Sheila, or I'm going to make you laugh harder than a kookaburra," Bunny teased, tickling under her chin.

"Stahahahahahap! Heeheeheeheeheehahahahahahahaha!" Lea pressed her paws on Bunny's chest and tried to gently push him back but with little effort while halfway up.

"Oh, no. Not until you say that this is a forgiven and forgotten moment," Bunny said, going for her large feet and tickling between the toes and over the pads.

This caused the blonde Pooka to shriek in pure mirth and fell back on the grass. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!" She nearly scream-laughed, holding her stomach.

"Well, do you admit it? Hmmm? Or do you want me to give your feet some more tension?" Bunny asked, acting like he was going to tickle her toes again while gently tickling her curled up ears that made them twitch a little in reaction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! I ADMIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FORGIVE YOU!"

Once hearing that, Bunny stopped his tickle torture and got back up. He smiled a bit when seeing Lea tittering before taking a few deep breathes.

"There. Now was that so hard? Come here, you little ankle biter," Bunny said, scooping her up into his arms and giving her a larger hug before having her stand on the ground again.

Lea giggled with glee and hugged Bunny back. "I'm glad to have you as my friend, Bunny. You always bring the good and hope in me."

"Probably why I'm the Guardian of Hope." Bunny said, before glancing at the ground. "Looks like all your laughter made things grow a bit,"

The grass, flowers and trees had grown a little. Some to the top of Lea's ears.

"Whoa! How...? I actually did this?!" Lea asked, seriously surprised.

"It happens when children are extra happy. Usually, on Easter, the flowers, trees, pretty much everything grows and becomes strong. However, if it's a harder year, then it shrinks and wilts." Bunny explained. "Though, it seems you made this into a jungle."

"You mean...the Warren grows and thrives, depending on how believers feel?" Lea asked, trying to understand. "Did it also sense my feelings about losing my friendship with you?"

"Yeah, it did. Especially when being a Pooka. Wherever you walked when you were sad, a path of sadness followed. But it looks like everything is better than it was before."

"Because I made amends with you...exactly why my bracelet gave me back my Pooka form," Lea said in understanding, staring at her left wrist with the magic crystal. "It wanted me to be Hope again so I can recognize the situation better."

"And, from the look of that glow, looks like you learned what it wanted you to," Bunny said, motioning to the crystal which was starting to glow.

Smiling lightly, Lea closed her eyes and let the crystal glow brighter until she was back in her human teen self. The blonde teen opened her eyes to see her five-fingered hand with skin instead of four and fur.

"So, what did you think of being part of the Warren of Hope?" Bunny asked, offering his arm.

Lea chuckled while accepting it using her other arm. "I would say it's a lot of responsibility but, at the same time, rewarding. I don't know how you manage to keep your home under control for so many centuries on your own. It feels...lonely, at times."

"It's actually not. You see, in my life, I've lived by two sayings. One… 'You never say goodbye. Only see you next time.' And two… 'Hope is always around. You just have to know where to look.' With each flower that goes away, another will be back the next day." Bunny replied, as he led her down the trail.

"That's very deep, Bunny," Lea said, watching the flowers that were closed bloom big and bright. "Um...I have a random question. But I'm not sure if you feel comfortable answering."

"If I'm not, I'll tell you. Never hurts to ask, Lea. Never forget that," Bunny replied.

The blonde girl breathed, thinking of the right words to say. "Okay...Whenever I become Hope the Pooka, do I... remind you of your kind or actual family, in some way?" Lea asked, rubbing her arm. "I mean, you don't have to answer if it's a touchy and personal question. Katherine only told me once that you didn't start out as the last Pooka. And that it's rare for me in being a female of your kind."

Bunny became quiet, for a time, as he looked into the distance. As if he was searching for something, before looking at Lea.

"You do remind me of the kits of my kind. They are...were always inquisitive little things. Always going out where it wasn't safe. Their courageous nature leading their noses," Bunny smiled, as he remembered the young of his kind. "They were always into trouble but they were always the sweetest things. So gentle and kind. In actuality, you kind of remind me of my younger sister. She acted like you do most of the time."

"You had a younger sister?" Lea asked, only to realize that it sounded rude by covering her mouth. "Oh, sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that. You must have done a lot of fun things together with her."

Bunny smiled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Don't worry. None taken. She was a hyperactive little thing, but had a gentle spirit and nature about her."

Lea gave a thoughtful grin on what Bunny told her. "Did she have a name? Any nickname you used to call her?"

"Yeah, she was my little Bumblebee. Her name was Marigold."

"Marigold...She sounds beautiful," Lea replied.

"She was...She loved flowers. I always joked that she was in a competition for the best flowers, every Spring with the bees."

Lea placed a caring hand on Bunny's shoulder while still walking, giving a sympathetic smile. "You must really love her. I bet Marigold would be proud of what you do. Being the Guardian of Hope and all."

"Spring was always her favorite time of year. She'd make so many promises on things she wanted to do…millions, at times." Bunny said.

The blonde teen understood Bunny completely. His love for Marigold is what makes him the protector and hope bringer to Earth with this special season today. Just like how Lea's love for her grandparents are what keep her in believing in the Guardians of Childhood every day. Along with having Nightlight close to her when things become overwhelming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COTTON TAIL, LEA, HELP!"

Lea gasped in concern. "Jack!? Oh, no. He's in trouble!" she exclaimed, making action by running to where the scream was. "HANG ON, JACK! WE'RE COMING!"

Bunny took off ahead of Lea, his feet barely touching the ground as he followed the sound of Jack's cries. Bounding through the tall grass, Bunny came upon a sight that only made him do one thing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOOWEEE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Bunny laughed and hollered, falling to his back in laughter.

As Lea came through, she found herself laughing as well.

Jack was colored bright pink with flower and heart shaped patterns as he became tangled in the growth of the Warren, unable to move a muscle.

"Jahahack? Whahat happened?" Lea managed to say through her fits of laughter. "How did you even manage that?"

"The plants suddenly grew like crazy and I got caught up, before I knew what was happening. Next thing I know, the eggs were throwing and wiping paint on me while others used vines from the flowers to put patterns all over me. Can someone get me loose? I feel like North's crazy elf, Dingle." Jack said, as he squirmed to get free.

Lea placed a hand on her grinning mouth. It would seem that her positive reaction in the Warren as Hope the Pooka had something to do with Jack looking like he was attacked by Cupid.

"Right. Uh, Bunny? Any suggestions?" Lea questioned.

"Well, those plants are quite the ticklish bunch. So, tickling could work, but their wrapped so tight around Jack that he may feel it, as well."

The Guardian of Fun's eyes went wide on that, knowing where this was heading. "No...no, no, no! NO tickling! Can't you tap your foot or something?" Jack said, wiggling around and making the vines tighter.

Bunny shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, mate."

Lea smirked at that. "Mind if I help?"

"By all means, please do. In fact, ladies first." Bunny said, giving a bow.

"Lea, don't you dare!" Jack warned, unable to struggle too much with the vines gripping him hard.

"Hey, you want to get free, this is the only way," Lea remarked, already wiggling her fingers on the plants attached to Jack.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jack laughed and hollered as he tried to wiggle free.

Bunny hopped forward and began tickling the Guardian of Fun's feet. "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

"GAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!" Jack shouted through his tears.

"I think it's working, Bunny! I see the plants loosening up!" Lea pointed out, now tickling around the vines that were wrapped around Jack's stomach.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STOP!" Jack yelled with laughter.

"Just a little more, Jack! We're almost done!" Lea assured, now reaching for the Winter Spirit's neck and wiggled her fingers around there. "Coochie, coochie, coo!"

"IHIHIHI'LL GET YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU FOR THIHIHIHIHIS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**PLOP! THUD!**

Jack fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air as he laid exhaustedly.

"You alright, Snow Cone?" Bunny asked.

Jack groaned while lifting his head a bit. "You are a bad cottontail." Jack muttered, before collapsing again.

Lea giggled, already helping her Winter friend up while grabbing his staff, too. "Come on, Jack. If it weren't for Bunny, you'd be a pink ornament hanging in the Warren for all eternity."

"The coloring will come off with water," Bunny added, offering his shoulder.

"Thanks...think I might bunk at your place for a bit, Lea. If that's cool?"

"I don't mind. Both my parents are out on business trips for the weekend. I practically have the place to myself," Lea answered. "Just try not to freeze the bathroom when getting yourself cleaned."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't freeze your pipes. Just need a place to nap for a bit, then I'll be good as new." Jack mumbled tiredly.

"Well, I'll send you two home, then. Take care. I'll see you later, Lea. And remember, no matter what, we're family." Bunny said, giving her a hug and a nuzzle.

"Thanks, Bunny," Lea said with a caring smile, returning back the hug and nuzzle to him.

Bunny tapped his foot and a large pillar of dirt rose underneath Lea and Jack, carrying them up through a hole that opened in the ceiling. As he watched them go, he smiled. Lea would have loved Marigold, and Marigold would have loved Lea and the Snow Cone, too. Spring brings new life in all forms. In Marigold's stand, Lea now was doing the same. And, like with every flower, she was growing beautiful with each sunrise.

* * *

**Redbat132: Hope you all enjoyed this. And, to be clear, Steel and I both made up about Bunny having a little sister named Marigold. Not much is known on whether Bunny had a wife or children or someone he really REALLY liked (From both the books and movie), but it doesn't mean we couldn't add something. ;)**

**Pookas have incredible powers. It is said that they are able to stop time travelers from disturbing the past. They are also able to shape a planet and create continents. They are skilled in martial arts and are able to increased their power by eating chocolate. The effect of eating chocolate can be different each time as they can grow multiple arms or increase their size to tremendous levels.**

**Also, according to William Joyce, Pookas have a very short childhood like a day long, but they pack a lot into that day. He also revealed that Pookas are even more like Vulcans than Spock. They are emotionally awkward and aloof. Pookas also only mate once every millennium.**

**And I did made a drawing of Lea as Hope the Pooka. You can find it at either in Wattpad in 'Mt Drawing/Art Gallery' by Redbat142 or at DeviantArt titled 'Hope the Pooka' with the same username I use here. Incase you're interested.**


End file.
